Reunited at last
by dragoniss
Summary: Green gets word that Red, his long time crush and friend is coming back down from Mnt. Silver. Find out just how far he'll push himself to get back to Red. [oneshot, Yaoi, RedxGreen]


Green ran as hard as he could.

Only half an hour earlier he was sitting on his couch in the living room behind the Viridian City Gym eating a bologna and cheese sandwich, and watching TV. The gym was closed, giving him plenty of time to rest and relax. He was taking a sip of his grape soda when his phone buzzed loudly in his pocket. He pulled the device out, remembering it was Lance that had called.

Memory of the conversation was kinda fuzzy, there was only three words that Green remembered hearing. "Red's coming back." That was all it took for Green to jump up, spill his food onto the floor, drop his phone, grab his jacket, and skid out the door. Trying to make it to the Indigo Plateau before Red was already gone. He wasn't going to let him get away. Three long years he waited for Red to come back, he wasn't going to loose him now.

He soon seen the large structure of the Indigo Plateau in sight. His eyes growing more and more determined with each sprinting step he took. His spiky hair that he had just fixed that morning, now bouncing in the wind as he ran with all his might, his throat burning in protest and his lungs felt like they were going to implode on themselves. Only one thing rang in Greens mind. "Please don't be gone, please don't be gone," He kept praying that to himself over and over. He would have to have wasted all this effort to find out Red had already taken off.

Just as he felt like he couldn't go any further the entrance to the building lay before him. The statue lined path that he had walked down so many years ago in front of him, and there was only one person blocking him from the doors.

Green stopped and put his hands on his knees, trying his hardest to breathe and keep himself from throwing up. His legs felt like limp noodles as he stood there, trying to hold himself steady. He picked up his head from where he was panting, looking at the raven haired boy in the red ball-cap. His forest green eyes meeting the others ruby red ones. He knew only one person those piercing yet soft eyes belonged to.

"Red..." He panted. Tears stinging his eyes, threatening to pour out like a Pokemon using Waterfall. He blinked to hold back the wetness, just staring at the person that had left him for three whole years. He slowly stood up, stumbling froward to hold the other tightly. His eyes screwed shut as he took in Red smell. He still had the same scent as before. "Red..." He whimpered again, now unable to hold back his tears as he clung to the other like a lifeline.

Red stood there, rather shocked by the whole ordeal. He didn't think Green was going to run all this way just to see him. His arms slowly crept up to hug the other back. "I'm right here Green...whats up with you all the sudden." He chuckled softly as Green pulled back.

The trainer growled and put his hands on Reds shoulders. "Whats up with me all the sudden? Whats up with ME? You left me for three damn years Red!" He yelled at the other. "Do you know how much that hurt!" He shook the other lightly, Reds cap falling off. "All I could think about for the past three years was you, and when I heard you were back I..." He trailed off and coughed violently to get air back into his lungs.

"Green...I'm sorry...I didn't know I hurt you that much..." Red murmured and jumped when the others sweaty forehead touched his.

"I love you Red..." The gym leader choked and leaned froward, capturing the champions lips with his own. One hand running through the back of the others black hair while the other wrapped around his waist.

Red froze when Greens lips met his. His eyes slowly closed shut and his arms held the brunet close. He soon pulled away, watching the other and smiled gently. "I love you to Green..." He whispered, burying his head in the others chest.

They stood there in the middle of the road leading to the Indigo Plateau. The spot they had said goodbye so long ago was now the spot they were saying hello. Neither of them really cared who was watching or if anyone was making rude remarks or taking pictures of the Viridian City Gym leader and the Champion having a make out session in public. All they cared about is that they were reunited at last.


End file.
